Just
by Nanaki Lioness
Summary: [SasuNaru] Sasuke and Naruto spend a day together away from the eyes of Konoha.
1. Just Walk

Disclaimer: The characters, items, places etc of Naruto are property of Masashi Kishimoto. These objects are used without permission for entertainment only, not for making money. No infringement is intended.

_I don't know if there are any beaches near Konoha. I've pretended there is- go with it, please? XD_

"Cause I'm broken when I'm open,  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough,  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome,  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away-"

_Seether Feat. Amy Lee_**- **_Broken_

**Just Walk**

By Nanaki Lioness

It was going to be a beautiful morning. The sun was rising, breaking through the clouds and sending its golden rays down onto the ocean below. The waves of the sea crashed noisily against the shore as the tide worked its way in slowly, the sound steady and crisp.

It was observed by a lone person, standing halfway up a set of stairs leading down to the beach. His arms were folded across the waist-level wall around the stairwell and he was leaning on them, staring silently out to the sunrise.

"You're here already."

It wasn't a question- it was a statement. Sasuke didn't turn around- he knew who the person standing a few steps below him was.

"You remembered," he replied.

The visitor joined him at the wall, leaning across it too. "Of course. I thought you'd be on the beach, not up here on the stairs."

"Up here is a better view."

Silence for a moment.

"I bought you something."

Sasuke turned, eyes narrowed slightly on confusion. He was handed a small packet of mints, and he smiled softly.

"Thanks, Naruto."

Naruto shrugged. "You confuse me. You hate sweet things, but you like mints?"

Sasuke shrugged back, opening the packet. "It's not the same."

They both turned back to the view in front of them, content in each other's silent company.

"So what did you have planned for today?" Naruto asked eventually.

"I didn't have any plans," Sasuke replied. "I'm happy to stand here all day."

"It won't be a sunrise all day," Naruto pointed out. "And it's only five thirty. People will start coming here in a couple of hours. We'd get disturbed by the people coming up and down the stairs and-"

"Alright, maybe not _here_," Sasuke interrupted sharply. "We don't have to _do_ anything, do we?"

Naruto shifted awkwardly. "I guess not."

Sasuke smirked softly. "That would drive you insane, wouldn't it?"

Naruto grinned. "Of course."

"Then let's walk."

They headed down the stairs and onto the walkway along the beach side. There was one lone person in the distance walking a dog, and no-one else around. Naruto eyed the sandy beach itself longingly, but Sasuke shook his head.

"No. You'll complain about having sand in your shoes all day."

Naruto pouted, but continued walking alongside his companion.

"It's been a while," he said softly. "Since we both had the time to do something like this."

"Since it's been planned for over a month, I really am surprised you remembered."

Naruto punched Sasuke's arm lightly, frowning. "I put it on my calendar and circled it and everything!"

Sasuke gave him a sideways glance. "You put it on your _calendar_?"

"Sure. Don't worry, I didn't write what I was doing. Just so I'd remember today was important. '5.30 meeting'. That's all."

"Hmm."

Naruto sighed, grabbing Sasuke's arm and pulling him to a stop. "I've missed you, Sasuke."

"I've been at your side every day."

Naruto frowned. "That's not what I mean, and you know it. I've _missed you_."

Sasuke turned to him with a small smile, holding a hand to his face and cupping his cheek gently. "I've missed you too."

He dropped his arm down to Naruto's side, lightly clasping his hand and continuing his walk. Naruto gripped the welcomed hand tighter with a grin, and let himself be led.

"You're being rather bold," he noted. "This _does_ count as a public place, you know."

"There isn't anyone else here," Sasuke replied. "It's our own personal sunrise."

Naruto pointed into the distance. "There's someone walking a dog up there."

Sasuke scowled at him. "They have their back to us, and they're too far away to see anything. Are you _trying_ to ruin the moment?"

Naruto grinned, squeezing his lover's hand. "_Maybe_. You're cute when you're mad."

"Cute. Right."

Naruto's smile faltered, just for a moment. "I wish we didn't have to hide it."

Sasuke stiffened slightly, but didn't stop walking. "I wish we didn't live in such a prejudiced world, either."

They kept walking, Naruto eventually stopping and pulling on Sasuke's arm to stop him as well.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, stopping and pulling his hand free gently.

"Where are we headed?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "I told you, I didn't have any plans for today. Let's just walk and see where we end up. We have the day to ourselves, and we're miles from home."

Naruto reached out for Sasuke's hand again, smiling as he received it. "Alright," he agreed. "I'll go anywhere if you're there with me sharing it."

-.-.-

_Author's Note: Inspired by a little walk across the beach I shared with somebody very important to me this morning. It's a little sappy, but that's how I'm feeling this morning, so it came across in this._

_I hope you enjoyed :)_


	2. Just Us

Disclaimer: The characters, items, places etc of Naruto are property of Masashi Kishimoto. These objects are used without permission for entertainment only, not for making money. No infringement is intended.

_I couldn't leave Just Walk alone- I kept imagining the day they were to have together, and had to write it. This is the second of what will be three fics under the 'Just' name. Presume Sasuke didn't defect from Konoha, of course, for him to be here- or if you wish, just assume this happened before he left._

**Just Us**

By Nanaki Lioness

"I wish you'd said you wanted to go for a picnic," Naruto complained. "I would have made some food and bought it with me for us."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Would that food be in _date_, Naruto?"

Naruto glared at him, looking mildly offended. "Of course!"

"Besides," Sasuke continued. "I told you earlier, I didn't have any _plans_ for today. It's not my fault we ended up here."

'Here' was an outdoor market, teaming with people selling food- mostly freshly-caught local fish. There were a few stalls selling items, such as hand made wicker baskets, and a few had fruit and vegetables, also freshly grown. The whole town seemed to support itself on local trade, and it was busy with customers too. The day was hot and bright, but there was crispness to the air only found from a mix of salt and sea breeze.

The market was on the harbour of the town local to the beach they'd met at that morning. Their walk had taken them across the long shore, and had ended up meeting with the town they were currently in- it had taken them by surprise, but they decided to explore it regardless.

They were currently walking slowly through the market, trying to find something vaguely pre-packed to take with them to a heavily signposted local park. The park appeared to be something of a local treasure, and they had both instantly looked at each other silently when they came across a sign for it and nodded in agreement. They would visit it at some point today.

It was somewhere between breakfast and lunch time, but both of them had admitting at varying points to skipping breakfast, so the smell of fresh fish had drawn them to the harbour market. The idea of a picnic was born, and here they were, attempting to make it real.

"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto said quietly as they stood by a stall selling fruit, Sasuke picking out some apples. "You know that park will probably be packed with people?"

Sasuke shrugged. "So?"

"So… We won't exactly be _alone_, will we?"

Sasuke turned to him, an unreadable flicker of emotion in his eyes. "I want to do something normal."

"Normal?" Naruto echoed. "There's nothing normal about meeting up miles from home-"

"Exactly," Sasuke interjected quickly. "Normal…" He lowered his voice to barely above a whisper. "Normal couples go for picnics in parks. So that's what we'll do."

Naruto smirked slightly. "That's so cliché, Sasuke."

Sasuke glared at him darkly, but said nothing. He paid for the apples he'd chosen, indicating the rest of the stalls around them.

"Did you find anything?"

"Pre-packed sushi," Naruto told him. "That's about it that we could take away."

"Then that will do," Sasuke replied, following Naruto across the market to the sushi stall. They picked out two packets of assorted sushi, paying for them and two bottles of water, fighting their way through the throngs of people to get out of the market.

"Sure you don't want to go and eat on the beach?" Naruto asked as they finally made their way out. "You might even get a tan."

Sasuke frowned. "I think I'm going to be sunburned tomorrow as it is."

"Oh, you're one of _those_ are you?" Naruto laughed. "Someone that can't tan and always burns?"

"I don't know," Sasuke replied evenly. "I don't stay out in the sun usually. I'm not a big fan of hot weather. The park will probably have shady spots, so I'd rather head there."

Naruto sighed, following Sasuke in the sign-posted direction. "_Fine_. I'll work on my tan another time then."

Sasuke didn't reply, looking lost in thought as they walked along the road to the outskirts of town. Naruto didn't push it- Sasuke wasn't the most open person, which he'd made perfectly clear when they'd started this.

It wasn't as though they'd sat down and talked about their relationship, or the want to begin one. It had just _happened_, without any huge intervention from either of them. They were close- though their frequent fights would have you believe otherwise- and they'd just kept getting closer.

One day after training they'd been sitting under a tree, panting and slick with sweat, and Naruto had leant tiredly on Sasuke's shoulder. He'd realised his mistake moments later, righting himself with a quick 'sorry', but Sasuke had shaken his head and shrugged his indifference. Naruto had taken that as a sign to lie back against him, Sasuke had rested his head on his shoulder, and it had progressed from there.

Naruto remembered their first kiss well- or at least, their _real_ first kiss, not the one they had shared at the academy. It had been awkward and chaste, and Sasuke had practically avoided him for days afterwards, unable to look at him without looking cutely embarrassed.

He smiled slightly at the memory, glancing over at Sasuke at his side. He was glad he had both hands full- one bag in one hand for their sushi and the other with the water and apples. He felt he wouldn't be able to resist reaching out for his hand otherwise.

Though, he couldn't. He knew that. When Sasuke had finally stopped avoiding Naruto after they had shared that kiss, he'd said the only sentence Naruto had ever heard to that point that referenced there _was_ something going on between them. 'No-one can know. You're an outcast already- I won't be the reason they all hate you even more.'

Naruto had protested with him, telling him he didn't care what the stupid villagers thought of him, but Sasuke had stayed firm, citing that ninjas needed to kill their emotions regardless and what they were doing went against that anyway.

Naruto had relented eventually- it was either a hidden relationship, or no relationship, and there was no choice in his mind about that. He didn't agree with Sasuke's point of view, but they disagreed often- one more to add to the pile would go unnoticed.

They arrived at the large iron gates of the park, Sasuke narrowing his eyes at how full of life it was. Regardless, he beckoned to Naruto to follow him in, making a beeline for a shady corner that seemed mostly unoccupied.

"This isn't going to be much like that clichéd picnic you wanted," Naruto said to Sasuke as they settled on the grass by a large willow tree. "We don't have a wicker basket or a blanket or anything."

Sasuke scowled at him setting the bags down in front of them. "Stop being a moron, Naruto."

Naruto rummaged through the bags, taking an apple out and mock-sulking, leaning back against the tree. Sasuke sat across from him, cross legged. "I should go back to Konoha and leave you here by yourself for being so mean to me."

He regretted it the moment he'd said it, not expecting the flicker of pain in Sasuke's eyes. It was gone moments later, but Naruto felt the need to comment on it.

"I was only joking, Sasuke. I'm not going anywhere."

Sasuke refused to engage the conversation, so Naruto settled for eating his apple instead. Sometimes, being in a relationship with Sasuke was like trying to gouge emotion out of a brick wall.

He smiled to himself. He'd take that, especially since when Sasuke _did_ "falter" to emotion, he was utterly, uncharacteristically sentimental. He found it mildly amusing that it had ended up like this, though. Of all the people in the village to enter a relationship, he hadn't expected it to be either himself or Sasuke- and certainly not with each other.

"I think Kakashi-sensei knows," he said, continuing his chain of thought out loud. Sasuke glanced round at him, eyes narrowed in curiosity.

"What makes you say that?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. I just think he does."

"You're just paranoid."

"_You're_ the paranoid one," Naruto told him, poking his tongue out cheekily. "Here, come and sit next to me, I can't stand sitting so far apart."

Sasuke opened his mouth to object, but realised he'd be proving Naruto right about paranoia, so crawled across and leant against the tree trunk next to him. Naruto finished his apple, throwing the core into a bush nearby and sighing slightly. He shifted slightly closer to Sasuke, giving him a look that could be construed as begging. He wanted to sit closer to him, and he _didn't_ want Sasuke throwing a fit at him for daring to in a public place.

"You said earlier today, 'no-one's paying attention'," he repeated, seeing that Sasuke was going to protest. "Look around you. Everyone's too wrapped up in their own lives to care about us. Are _we_ paying attention to anybody else?"

Sasuke didn't have a protest for that- of course they weren't. Naruto was right about everybody being too wrapped up in themselves to pay attention to them, since every person near them was doing something. Parents playing with children, single people reading books, couples picnicking just like they were…

"Fine," he said instead, seeing Naruto's face light up. The blond shuffled right up to him, leaning on his shoulder much like he had done the very first time they had become physically close. Sasuke surprised him by resting his head on his shoulder in the same manner, too.

They didn't stay that way for long. Sasuke soon pulled away, silencing whatever protest Naruto was going to make with a glare. He picked up the bag with their sushi packs in them, handing one to his partner and taking the other for himself.

"What time are we leaving?" Naruto asked, opening his pack.

"I don't want to talk about leaving when it's barely lunchtime," Sasuke informed him, opening his own pack. "Just eat and we'll see about leaving then."

-.-.-

Yet, they didn't leave. They spent the afternoon in the park, Naruto lying out in the sun whilst Sasuke sat on the edge of the shade next to him- the best compromise they could come to for Naruto's want to catch the rays and Sasuke's want to _not_ end up ridiculously sunburned.

They spent the time talking, which Naruto found unusual of Sasuke. He'd come to the conclusion that he was slightly less reserved when they were miles from the overbearing eye of Konoha, which was the only explanation he could come up with for his slight change in behaviour.

They'd talked about everything and anything- from how nice the day was, to training and they'd even touched on Sasuke's past a little. Sasuke had shed a small amount of light on his reasons for keeping people at an arm's length- Naruto had correctly guessed it was fear of losing people he loved all over again- and Sasuke had changed the subject when Naruto asked how he'd managed to evade that barrier.

The sky was beginning to cloud over, and the sun had begun to set slightly. Both of them noticed, and neither wanted to say anything. To point it out would be admitting their day was beginning to draw to a close, and neither of them wanted that to happen.

Eventually, Naruto sighed heavily and nodded in the direction of the fading sunlight.

"It's getting late and it'll take us a while to get back."

"I know."

Of course he knew. Naruto was pretty certain Sasuke had noticed it before he had.

"This is a nice place," he continued, pushing himself up into a sitting position. "We should come back again sometime. Maybe we can see more of the town than sitting around here all day."

The park had emptied considerably, and the corner they were sitting in had become deserted. It didn't escape Naruto's attention- he hadn't noticed before as he'd been lying down most of the afternoon. He reached out, clutching Sasuke's hand gently- and Sasuke let him, much to his delight. It seemed the lack of company hadn't escaped his notice, either.

"Pity we have to leave now," Naruto sighed.

"We can stay a little longer," Sasuke told him, letting his hand go and shifting himself over to Naruto's side. Naruto didn't protest when Sasuke laid a hand gently on his chest, pushing him onto the grass and lying down next to him. He curled up against Naruto's side, and the blond snaked an arm around him happily, staring up at the sky above them.

The sunset was contorting the blue skies into purple, red and golden, and it earned a smile from Naruto. It could be storming above them, and he still wouldn't move from his current position- and from the way Sasuke was practically clinging to his side, he presumed he would agree.

"It's just us," Sasuke said quietly. "So… Just five more minutes."

-.-.-

_Author's Note: I see Sasuke as secretly sentimental. He seems the type to say nothing about how he feels and then suddenly surprises you out of the blue. I'm sorry if you disagree! XD_


	3. Just Goodbye

Disclaimer: The characters, items, places etc of Naruto are property of Masashi Kishimoto. These objects are used without permission for entertainment only, not for making money. No infringement is intended.

_The third fic under the 'Just' name._

**Just Goodbye**

By Nanaki Lioness

They walked silently through the streets of Konoha, both feeling uncomfortable and looking to the floor. They had passed the point they usually parted a while ago, neither of them wanting to be the one to break the mood and say 'so, this is it'.

"So… When will we do this again?" Naruto eventually asked nervously, unable to look Sasuke in the eye and halting his stride. He'd end up on the other side of town to his apartment if he'd carried on walking, and besides- one of them had to do it, and it was becoming apparent it wasn't going to be Sasuke.

Sasuke shrugged. "Whenever it's possible. You know that."

Naruto looked at his feet, nodding in agreement. He did know, but he had to ask, just in case Sasuke knew something he didn't that would result in another day spent together.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?" He said, looking up from the floor, but Sasuke was already walking away. He bit his lip slightly, feeling the usual pang he always did when they parted. He _knew_ Sasuke hated goodbyes, and that he avoided them. Naruto also knew he should be used to it by now, but every time they separated wordlessly, it would sting harshly for an hour or two afterwards before eventually settling into the dull ache he'd become accustomed too.

"Sasuke," he called, unable to refrain from doing so. They'd had such a perfect day, and he couldn't allow it to end like this. He needed to close it, so he could take the memory away with him and store it in the small corner of his mind he reserved for such actions. "I love you."

Sasuke stopped walking, but didn't turn around. Naruto could see his head move slightly from side to side, and didn't have to ask to know he was glancing around to see they were alone. He felt a pang of anger at that- he wouldn't have shouted it had he sensed anybody nearby.

He wanted Sasuke to return the sentiment. This was the first time he had said it to him- in fact, the first time he had admitted it out loud at all. He hadn't, even to himself. He bit his lip harder, waiting for the response he hoped he would get.

Sasuke stood still for a moment, still not turning around. Eventually, he raised a hand up, waving slightly over his shoulder before continuing to walk away.

Naruto watched him go, a tiny smile on his lips. It wasn't a returned 'I love you too'- he should have known better than to expect it- but it was a goodbye.

In front of him walking in the other direction, Sasuke thanked that Naruto was choosing not to pursue him. He didn't want to explain the tears in his eyes, because he didn't have a definite answer to that himself.

-.-.-

Naruto awoke with a start, eyes widening and instantly grabbing a kunai from his bedside table, turning and bearing it. He'd felt movement next to him, and even in a semi-sleep state, he had quick reactions. A ninja with slow reactions was dead, and being tired was no excuse for poor self defense.

"Put that down you moron."

Naruto blinked, lowering the kunai to the bedside table again.

"Am I dreaming?" He asked. "Are you really here, Sasuke?"

"I'm here."

Naruto felt arms circle him, pulling him in for a hug, and let himself be held. He was half asleep and confused- why was Sasuke here and why was he willingly initiating a hug?

"How did you get in?" He asked quietly, wrapping his arms around Sasuke in return. The room was dark, and he couldn't see him clearly.

"Your window's open."

Naruto began to wake up slightly more, remembering he'd left the window open to let some of the warm air in his apartment out. The summer was being particularly vicious, and he'd barely been able to sleep due to the humid weather.

"This is unlike you," he said after a moment, breaking the hug and pulling back. He was starting to adjust to the darkness, and was able to see Sasuke scowling at him.

"Shut up."

Naruto smirked at that, allowing Sasuke to push him down onto the bed and curl up at his side like he had done at the park. Naruto wrapped an arm around, smiling to himself.

"So why are you here?"

He felt Sasuke shrug. "Couldn't sleep."

"So you broke the rule _you_ set up about keeping this secret?"

"No-one saw me, and it's three in the morning. Unless you have someone hiding under all that laundry on the floor, no-one knows I'm here."

Naruto frowned. "I normally do that stuff on my day off, and since you dragged me off, I didn't get the chance!"

"Are you complaining?"

Naruto tightened his grasp on Sasuke, shaking his head. "Of course not."

They stayed curled up for a while, Naruto feeling himself drifting off to sleep again.

"You can't stay," he heard himself saying, voice laced with fatigue. He hadn't _wanted_ to say it, but apparently his half-asleep self was more sensible than his awake self.

"I know, Naruto."

Naruto smiled at that, setting the last grasp he had on his consciousness free. He was content in Sasuke's arms right now, and for the first time in the months they'd been together, he'd get to fall asleep next to his boyfriend.

-.-.-

At five am, Naruto's alarm clock sounded noisily, jerking him awake instantly. He leant over and hit the button to turn it off, turning back over and reaching out for Sasuke. He felt around without prevail, finally opening his eyes sadly to see the space in his bed where Sasuke had been in the night. He sighed, disappointed- maybe it really _had_ been a dream after all?

His eyes fell onto the other side of his pillow and he sat upright, opening his curtains on the window above his bed. Sitting on the white linen pillowcase were a couple of strands of dark hair, clearly visible against the stark white.

Naruto smiled slightly, reaching out to pluck them up, frowning when his fingers connected with the pillow. It was damp, and he smiled wistfully as he pulled the hair free and held it between his fingers. Last night hadn't been a dream, and it seemed Sasuke hadn't been gone all that long.

He made a mental note to go slightly easier on him that day for training. Clearly, he hadn't had much sleep that night.

-.-.-

_Author's Note: And we're all done :) Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. I'll go back to Taming Sasuke now XD  
_


End file.
